But You're a HalfGod, The Pain is Briefer
by RandomFanPerson
Summary: Tony was bored, Bruce was present, so, somehow, a day that was supposed to be devoted to giving tours of the Stark Tower turned into diching the confused/asassin people and writing a parody to a hit song. The song being, Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. About the Hulk. First Avengers FanFic, R&R please!


As Tony finished what he was writing, Bruce finished up his sandwich. Oh, it was such a good sandwich. Too bad Tony was about to ruin it by showing him his 'song'. "There, I'm finished." Tony proclaimed, setting down his pen. Bruce took the last bite of his lunch, walking over to the writing desk where Tony sat. "Hey, I didn't know you had a writing desk down here" Bruce murmured, looking around. "Yeah... Now read it! Read it, tell me what you think!" Bruce looked down at the piece of paper, and sighed, beginning to read. Tony looked around at his basement/car garage, trying to look busy as Bruce read the entire paper filled with his weird-ass fantasies of what the angry green man was thinking while destroying Loki's... well, Loki. This is what the paper said...

___I didn't want to get mad,  
Even though you still say lad,__  
You make the world very sad, ____  
__But now I've saved the____ day__  
____I saved it by throwing you,__  
____Off of a platform or two,__  
I didn't need to meet you____,__  
____But I just had to throw,__  
____You said 'I'm a g-od'',__  
____I said, "more like a fraud"__  
Then you screamed a lot __  
And I was like 'what the hell, man____?'__  
____Hey, I just threw you,__  
Off a building____,__  
But you're a half-god____,__  
____So you survived__,  
____It's hard to look right____,__  
At you__r face  
But __you're a half-god,  
The pain is brief,  
__Hey, I just threw you, __  
Off a building, __  
But you're a half-god, __  
The pain is brief,  
____And all NY cops,__  
____Try to chase me,__  
____But they're not half-gods,__  
____They pain is fatal,__  
____You took your time when you fell,__  
I laughed and pointed quite well,____  
Cause I had so much to tell,__  
____Other than ARG RRR GGG,__  
__But that's the other guys job,____  
All I can do is just yawn,  
____And smash away and be brawn,__  
At villains in my way,  
__You say 'I'm a god', __  
I say 'You're a fraud' __  
__Then you screamed a lot,_

_And I was like 'what the hell, man?'  
__Hey, I __just threw you,  
__Off a building, __  
But __you're a half-god,  
The pain is brief,  
__You're brother's like,__  
Screaming at me,  
__But you're a half-god,  
__The pain is brief,  
__Hey, I just threw you, __  
__Off a building,  
But you're a half-god, __  
The pain is brief,  
__And all the NY cops,  
__Try to chase me, __  
____But you're a half-god,__  
The pain is brief,  
____Before you came into my life  
____I wasn't angry,__  
I wasn't angry __  
I wasn't ang-, angry,  
__Before you came into my life __I __wasn't angry,  
And you should know,  
that __I wasn't ang-, angry  
__It's hard to look right, __  
At your bruises, __  
But you're a half-god, __  
The pain is brief  
__Hey, I jus__t threw you,  
Off a building, __  
But you're a half-god, __  
The pain is brief-er  
__And all the NY cops,  
__Try to chase me, __  
But they're not half-gods, __  
The pain is fatal,  
__Before you came into my life  
__I wasn't angry, __  
I __wasn't ang- angry,  
I wasn't ang- angry,  
____Before you came into my life__  
____I ____wasn't angry,__  
____And you should know that:__  
____The pain is brief-er_

"So... what do you think?" Tony asked. Bruce smirked. "Well... It's pretty... funny. But why you would waste your time writing about me, I don't know." Tony was blushing a bit, now. "Well, I was bored, 'cause you take too long when you're eating lunch." "Well... thanks, Tony." Bruce said, averting his eyes to the floor. And then, Steve and Thor decided to burst in and tell them how exciting it was at the video game store. "They were so neon! Asgard has never seen anything this amazing!" Thor happily babbled. 'Next time, Tony, next time.' Tony thought to himself.

A/N: Well... Tell me what you think in the comments, because I'm not really sure where to go with this. Right now, it remains a one-shot. First Avengers Fanfic, so tell me what you think!


End file.
